My Song For You 2
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin bingung karena tidak tau harus memberi hadiah apa di hari ulang tahun Kazune. Jin, Miyon dan Yuki membantu Karin membuat sebuah lagu. Lagu apakah itu? bad summary! RnR, please


Kon'nichiwa, readers! Apa kabarnya, nih...? Author pelupa ini membuat fanfic baru lagi. Tapi, fanfic ini mengenai Karin-chan dan bukan Jin-kun. Semoga readers menyukainya~!

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo**

**My Song For You 2 ****© Chang Mui Lie**

******Hikari No Accord ********© Nakahara Mai**  


**********Character: Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujo, Kazusa Kujo, Jin Kuga, Himeka Kujo, Michiru Nishikiori  
**

**********Pairing: Karin X Kazune  
**

**********WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, DLL**

.******  
**

.

.

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

* * *

Karin kebingungan sekarang. Ia sangat bingung. 3 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Kazune yang ke-17. Tapi, Karin masih belum tau harus memberikan hadiah apa. Padahal, Himeka, Michi, Jin, Kazusa, Miyon dan Yuki sudah membeli hadiah yang akan di berikan kepada Kazune. Tapi, hanya Karin yang belum tau harus memberi apa. Karin sebagai kekasih Kazune akan malu karena tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang spesial untuk Kazune.

"Apa ya, yang di sukai Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin.

Karin berpikir sejenak.

"Ah! aku tau! pasti Kazune-kun menyukai boneka _teddy_!" kata Karin sambil membayangkan Kazune yang tidur dengan memeluk boneka teddy.

Tapi, Karin berubah pikiran.

"Ah... tidak. Nanti Kazune-kun malah di ejek _beautiful boy_ lagi.. huh..." kata Karin.

Karin berpikir lagi.

"Ah! aku tau! pasti Kazune-kun menyukai robot-robotan! itu kan yang sering di sukai anak laki-laki!" kata Karin sambil membayangkan Kazune yang memainkan robot-robotan.

Namun, niat itu menghilang dari pikiran Karin.

"Ah... tidak. Nanti Kazune-kun malah di ejek _cry baby_ lagi.. huh..." kata Karin.

Karin menjadi pusing karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Ah! lebih baik, aku tanyakan saran dari Kazusa-chan saja!" kata Karin.

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Ohh... jadi kau ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Kazune-sama di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, kau tidak tau apa yang harus kau berikan?" tanya Kazusa.

Karin mengangguk.

"Hm... hadiah yang pantas kau berikan apa, ya?" tanya Kazusa sambil berpikir.

Karin benar-benar berharap Kazusa bisa membantunya.

"Hm... ah! aku tau! kenapa tidak kau beri Kazune-sama sebuah buku saja? Kazune-sama kan kutu buku" usul Kazusa.

"Hah? buku apa?" tanya Karin.

"Biasanya Kazune-sama suka baca buku apa?" tanya balik Kazusa.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku kan tidak suka mengikuti Kazune-kun ke perpustakaan" jawab Karin.

"Yahh... aku hanya tau kalau Kazune-sama menyukai buku saja. _Gomen ne_, Karin-sama. Bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan pada Himeka-sama saja? mungkin dia bisa membantumu" usul Kazusa.

"_Daijobu_, Kazusa-chan. _Arigato_ sudah mau membantuku" kata Karin.

"_Doyo ni_, Karin-sama" balas Kazusa.

* * *

"Serangga saja..." kata Himeka sambil memandangi seekor serangga di daun.

"Ayolah, Himeka-chan. Aku serius, mana mungkin Kazune-kun menyukai serangga. Dia malah membencinya" kata Karin.

"Hm... apa ya yang di sukai Kazune-chan?" tanya Himeka duduk di hadapan Karin.

"Justru itu yang membuatku bingung" kata Karin.

"Hm... ah! aku tau! kenapa tidak kau buat kue saja? Kazune-chan kan suka kue" usul Himeka.

"Himeka-chan, kau kan tau aku tidak pandai dalam hal memasak. Bisa-bisa nanti Kazune-kun malah pingsan karena memakan kue buatanku" kata Karin.

"Hm... kalau begitu, aku juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. _Gomen'nasai_, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa, Himeka-chan. Aku akan coba cari ide sendiri" kata Karin.

"Berjuanglah, Karin-chan!" dukung Himeka.

"Ya. Arigato, Himeka-chan!" balas Karin.

Karin pun pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Hahh... apa yang harus ku berikan?" tanya Karin.

Karin menyalakan TV-nya.

'**Darling me wo akete**

**Kono yo no oku no soukutsu de**

**Tsuibamareru takara hoshikute**

**Nige mo dekinu**

**Yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo**

**Watashi ga Megami**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Darling koe agete**

**Kono ima sashichigaeru hodo**

**Daiji na mono ga hoshii no nara**

**Inori wa hateteRougoku de shouten no himegimi**

**Anata ga Maou**

**.**

**Kumareta yubi to sange no kubi to**

**Aganau tsumi wa**

**Nani ka dore ka uso ka makoto ka**'

Karin mendengarkan lagu yang ada di TV itu hingga selesai. Tiba-tiba, Karin mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ah! aku tau! kenapa tidak ku persembahkan lagu saja untuk Kazune-kun? Ah! kau pintar, Karin-chan!" kata Karin langsung mematikan TV-nya.

Karin langsung saja pergi tidur dan menunggu hari esok.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Karin mengunjungi rumah Miyon.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Miyon membukakan pintu.

"Ah, _kon'nichiwa_, Karin-chan. Tumben kesini, ada apa?" tanya Miyon ramah.

"Miyon-chan, bisakah kau menemaniku ke rumah Yuki-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Eh? memang ada apa, Karin-chan?" tanya balik Miyon.

"Ini tentang ulang tahun Kazune-kun" jawab Karin.

"Hah?"

* * *

Karin dan Miyon pergi menuju rumah Yuki. Selama di perjalanan, Karin menceritakan masalahnya kepada Miyon.

"Ohh... jadi kau ingin membuat lagu khusus untuk Kazune-kun nanti?" tanya Miyon.

"Iya. Yuki-kun kan pintar bermain musik, jadi mungkin dia bisa membantuku membuat tangga lagu" jawab Karin.

"Ohh... lalu siapa yang akan membantumu membuat lirik lagu? kau tak mungkin bisa membuat lagu sendirian, Karin-chan" kata Miyon.

"Hm... kau benar juga. Ah! aku tau, kita kan bisa meminta tolong pada Jin-kun" kata Karin.

"Kalau begitu, kita pisah jalan. Aku ke rumah Jin-kun dan kau ke rumah Yuki-kun" kata Miyon.

"Daijobu. _Sayonara_, Miyon-chan" kata Karin.

"_Sayonara yoku_, Karin-chan" balas Miyon.

Miyon dan Karin pun pisah jalan.

* * *

Setelah semua berkumpul di rumah Yuki, mereka pun mulai membantu Karin untuk membuat sebuah lagu.

"Ohh... jadi kau ingin membuat lagu untuk Kujo-kun? daijobu, aku akan membantumu, Karin" kata Jin.

"Arigato, Jin-kun" kata Karin.

Mereka pun membuat sebuah lagu yang akan di nyanyikan Karin nanti.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di saat malam, pesta ulang tahun Kazune yang ke-17 Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon tampak cantik mengenakan gaun mereka. Kazune, Michi, Jin dan Yuki pun tampak tampan mengenakan _tuxedo_ mereka. Pesta ulang tahun Kazune di adakan di sebuah taman kecil.

"Daijobu, sekarang kita akan memulai pesta ulang tahun Kazune Kujo yang ke-17 tahun. Beri tepuk tangan!" kata Jin sebagai pembawa acara.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua yang hadir di pesta ulang tahun Kazune bertepuk tangan.

"Sekarang, mari kita nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kujo-san!" kata Jin.

Semua pun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Kazune.

* * *

Semua acara sudah di lewati dan tibalah acara yang terakhir yaitu, pemberian hadiah. Semua memberikan hadiah yang mereka bawa pada Kazune.

"_Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu_, Kujo-san" ucap setiap orang sambil bersalaman dan memberikan hadiah mereka pada Kazune.

"Arigatogozaimasu" balas Kazune sedikit hangat.

Sebenarnya, Kazune malas melakukan hal ini. Namun, karena paksaan Himeka dan Kazusa, Kazune pun terpaksa melakukannya. Bahkan, ide mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Kazune di taman pun bukan idenya. Ide itu di berikan oleh nenek Kazune, Himeka dan Kazusa.

'Di mana Karin? tidak mungkin dia tidak datang' pikir Kazune.

Kazune memang sejak tadi tidak melihat Karin di pestanya.

"_Nee_, Kazune Kujo!" panggil Jin menggunakan mikrofon.

Semua yang ada di pesta itu memerhatikan Jin di panggung termasuk Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa dan Michi.

"_Subete_, sekarang, kita akan mempersembahkan hadiah terakhir yang akan di tujukan pada Kazune Kujo. Sebuah lagu yang akan di persembahkan oleh kekasih Kazune, Karin Hanazono!" kata Jin.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Semua bertepuk tangan lagi. Di saat itu, muncullah Karin di panggung yang mengenakan gaun berwarna pink yang indah.

"Karin..."

"Karin-chan... akan menyanyi?" tanya Himeka tidak percaya.

"Wow...! Karin-sama hebat!" puji Kazusa.

"Wah, wah. Kau beruntung ya, Kujo-san. Dengarkan kekasihmu yang akan bernyanyi!" goda Michi.

Kazune hanya diam tak karuan. Ia siap mendengarkan lagu dari kekasih yang di cintainya, Karin. Musik mulai menyala oleh Yuki dan Miyon, Karin pun mulai bernyanyi.

"**Hikari todoke... doko made mo ikeru ima o...**

**.**

**Tobasou aozora no mukou ring oshiete kureru**

**Fuwari to kaze nokkatte nagameru**

**Yadoru pawaa doko made ikerun darou?**

**Onaji sora de ukanderu yume o mite iyou yo**

**.**

**Sobani ite kureru mou kyouku wa nai**

**Mou supiido de hashiru kono takanaru kodou o narasou**

**.**

**Yatto mitsuketa daiji na mono nani yori mo taisetsu da yo**

**Hikari no hou e kagayaite michibiiteru**

**Mamori tsuzukeru daiji na mono koware sou de tsuyoi yo**

**Hikari todoke tomadoi no nai saa, ima o**

**Massugu na akari terashite... mabushii kurai**

**.**

**Namida nagashita hibi mo ima wa kako no omoide**

**Fuwari to kaze nokkatte nagameru**

**Kimi o mamori tsuzukeru tame naraba**

**Tooi sora de ukanderu mirai ni te o nobasu**

**.**

**Daijoubu da yo mou osorenaide**

**Mou supiido de hashiru kono takanaru kodou o narasou**

**.**

**Sagashi tsuzuketa takaramono nani yori mo taisetsu da yo**

**Hikari no hou e kagayaite michibii teru**

**Ippo zutsu susunda michi wa jibun ni chikara kureru yo**

**Hikari todoke doko made mo ikeru ima o**

**.**

**Yatto mitsuketa daiji na mono nani yori mo taisetsu da yo**

**Hikari no hou e kagayaite michibiiteru**

**Mamori tsuzukeru daiji na mono koware sou de tsuyoi yo**

**Hikari todoke tomadoi no nai saa, ima o**

**Massugu na akari terashite... mabushii kurai**"

Karin bernyanyi hingga musik selesai. Kazune pun mendengarkan Karin bernyanyi hingga selesai. Semua yang ada di pesta ulang tahun Kazune kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Suara Karin-chan merdu sekali~!" puji Himeka.

"Karin..."

Karin turun dari panggung dan menemui Kazune.

"Otanjobiomedetogozaimasu, Kazune-kun" kata Karin.

PLUKK!

Kazune langsung saja memeluk Karin.

"Suaramu merdu sekali tadi. Aku menyukai lagumu" kata Kazune.

"Kau menyukai laguku? kau mau berpaling dariku ya? hihihi..." tanya Karin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja bukan, _baka_" jawab Kazune.

"_Aishiteru_, Kazune-kun" kata Karin.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Karin" balas Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Gimana ceritanya?

Gaje-kah? XD

Review, ya! X3


End file.
